The Life of Susan Bones
by AngelClara
Summary: Susan starts a new life at Hogwarts and romance blooms with the sweetest girl and the baddest boy.


The Life of Susan Bones  
  
  
  
Title:The Life of Susan Bones  
  
Spoilers: Harry Potter Book 1,2,3 and 4 then my version of events  
  
Summary: Susan finally gets her say....  
  
Author's Notes: Well this is my first Susan Fic that I've posted. I like Susan's character because its so flexible and easy to portray.  
  
Author:Angel*Clara  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Henrieta tucked a baby Susan into her crib.Susan wailed in fear, she could feel something bad was about to happen. "Sush baby, it's okay Daddy's going to stop him from hurting us."  
  
Suddenly a loud bellow came from the hallway of the locked room. A cold laugh echoed around the house and Henrieta whimpered . Voldermort laughed through the door.  
  
"Henrieta did you think you could hide from me??? Your secret keeper was weak. I offered you everything Henrieta Bones, power, love, a life, yet you refused me and married that boy, Micheal Bones. Now you and your family will forever pay my dues. I hear you have a daughter Henrieta. Is she pretty like her mother? With flamming red hair and brown eyes or is she like her father? A Hufflepuff with loyalties to Dumbledore? You as a Ravenclaw should have been smart and come with me. Yet your true house should have been Griffindor. Alohamohra"  
  
The door swung open. Voldermort stood there. Hennrieta reached for her wand.  
  
"You will not hurt my baby!!" She screamed. Voldermort laughed his spine chilling laugh.  
  
"Why would I do that when I can raise her as my next sucessor? She's a pureblood. It would be like raising my own daughter." Henrieta clutched her wand and whispered. "Invisibalita noctix"  
  
"What did you say?" Henrieta still scared laughed. Even if she was killed Susan would be safe. She was invisable and even Voldermort couldn't undo the spell.  
  
"Whatever Tom Riddle. If we must fight then we shall fight" Voldermort growled the sound mutated from his lips. "NEVER CALL ME BY THAT LOTHESOME MUGGLE NAME, AVADA KEDEVARA!" Henrieta screamed silently as the green light hit her. From the cradle under the floorboards a sleeping Susan turned over.  
  
"Susan!" Susan opened her eyes to hear the Warden yelling at her.  
  
"Susan get this bird out of this room at once!!!! It seems to be yours as it has a letter addressed to you on it"  
  
Susan jumped out of the bed. She never got mail ever.  
  
As she stumbled out into the hall way the bird started to squalk.  
  
Susan looked in awe at the large regal tawny owl.  
  
It's chest was puffed out importantly and a cream envelope with a green seal was bound tightly to it's leg. The Warden looked at Susan dissaprovingly.  
  
"Susan, I know you like animals but this is too much. No-more."  
  
Susan nodded. The creature cooed in pleasure as Susan untied the letter.  
  
Susan began to read.  
  
Miss S.Bones  
  
We are pleased to say that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Withcraft and Wizardry. We understand your unique circumstances and we would like to provide transportation to Diagon Alley. We would appreciate it if you didn't tell the Muggles (The people you are currently staying with). We will fix conditions when we arrive.  
  
Yours Sincerly  
  
Headmistress  
  
Professor Minevra McGonagall  
  
P.S. We will contact you near the fireplace on Friday the 29th August, please make sure there is a fire.  
  
Susan looked at the letter with blank disbelief. Was it a joke?  
  
Susan decided that it couldn't hurt. Afterall, if it got her out of this horrible orphanage then she would deal with whatever happened.  
  
Susan stood by the fire.3 hours had past since the mysterious letter and owl had arrived at Susan's. The fireplace made of grey marble stone made a picture of some of the worlds most desolate places come to mind. Suddenly a great roaring filled her ears.  
  
The fireplace, now green had a head sitting in it.  
  
" 'Ello ya must be Susan Bones. I'm 'Agrid an' I'm the keeper of the grounds at 'Ogwarts. Now I've come ta collect ya from this 'orrible muggle place. Strict orders for Dumbledore an' such.  
  
Now don't worry 'bout the muggles I'll 'andle them." Hagrid waved his pink umbrella.  
  
"There, all done, do ya want ta travel by Floo powder?"  
  
Susan looked stunned. This man looked like a giant and then he was waving a pink umbrella about, then he was asking about Floor Powder??  
  
"Um Sorry, What's Floor Powder?" Hagrid looked amused then shook his head.  
  
"Aye, must remember that ya aren't used ta magic an' such, Sorry Susan, come then yer can travel by Floo. Come on now girl don't dawdle, come inta the fire"  
  
Susan jumped back. "I'll burn!" She said hurriedly. "Na little un, yer with me, Come inta the fire ya won't be 'armed." Susan took a deep breath and jumped into the fire.  
  
Hagrid put an arm around her. "Yer okay," The swirling stopped and Susan found herself standing in the fireplace of a place with people running aroung in bright coloured cloaks.  
  
"Welcome ta Diagon Alley Susan"  
  
Susan's jaw was opened wide in amazment. "Wow" was all she said before she became intangled in the shops. The colours and the people. The shops and the magic things.  
  
It made her want to scream with happiness. She felt complete and at peace as if finally she was were she was supposed to be. "Hagrid, on this list it says that I have to buy these objects, but I have no money" Hagrid smiled. "Thats why we're goin' ta Gringotts, Wizard bank."  
  
Susan looked up the the marble white building. Hagrid had gone into get her money.  
  
In a few minutes Hagrid was out again and handing her the money.  
  
" 'Ere Susan, go buy your equitment and I'll meet you outside Ollivanders when yer done"  
  
Susan nodded and wondered down the bright sunlit street.  
  
In about two hours Susan was finally finished and with much difficulty made her way to Ollivanders. She opened the old door and put her bags by the bay window.  
  
"Hello? Mr Ollivander?" Ollivander slid into veiw. "Ah Miss Bones I pressume."  
  
Susan nodded shyly. "Well lets see then, Hmmmm how about Holly,Dragon heartstring and wattle, 9 inches." Susan picked up the wand and tentivly waved it. A blue flame shot from the wand and flew at the bay window. The window shattered and Susan dropped the wand and jumped back. "NO! Absolutley not far to strong in your hands, we need a wand that can control your powers. Lets see..... how about Apple wood, unicorn hair and crushed wolf teeth, 13 inches." Susan picked up and waved. A gust of wind shot from the wand tossing paper everywhere. Ollivander shook his head. "Still can't control your power" Ollivander thought hard for a minute. "I wonder if maybe, could it be?" he asked. He ran into the back store room. He came back with a silver box. "This is my experimental wand. So far no-one has managed to be picked by it but maybe you can." He opened the box and drew out a light brown wand. Its handle was black and into the surface was a silver etched moon. "This is my latest invention, its Jacaranda wood with unicorn hair entwinded with silver and a moonbeam, 8 and a half inches." Susan picked up the wand and her fingers started to tingle. A silver light surrounded her and Ollivander clapped his hands. "Oh I have found the owner of the moon wand!"  
  
Susan looked at her wand. She decided it looked pretty.  
  
Hagrid met Susan outside Ollivanders. "Susan, its time ta get yer animal."  
  
Susan walked to the store that sold animals. Susan looked around for a minute then spotted what she wanted. It was a black cat with white paws and silver eyes.  
  
Susan told Hagrid. "Hmmm that cat 'ey? Well I'll get it as a treat" Susan's eyes widened.  
  
They walked to the register. "So you want Luna? Let me tell you she doesn't like many people, I've been trying to sell her for 2 years but when someone takes a liking to her she seems to attack them and they loose their fancy. I'll let you have her for 2 galleons, I'm that desperate to get rid of her." Hagrid nodded his head. Susan walked over to the cat and held out her hand. Luna sniffed Susan's hand and nodded approvingly and started to purr.  
  
The shopkeeper shook his head. "I can't believe it, she seems to be fond of you for some reason." Susan smiled. "She's so sweet, I don't think that Luna was mean to anyone ever, it was her evil clone!" The shopkeeper laughed.  
  
Hagrid picked up the cat and it meowed angrily. "Now,Now Luna, Hagrid has to put you in a cage so I can take you to Hogwarts." Luna looked at Susan saddly and gave a pitiful meow.  
  
Susan sighed. "Come here Luna" Susan picked Luna up and Luna started purring again.  
  
"Oh well Hagrid I guess I'll have to carry her." Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Susan I 'ave ta go now, I have a Mr Harry Potter to pick up" Susan nodded.  
  
"I'll hand yer over ta Tom the inkeeper at the Leaky Couldron, he'll see ya safely off ta 'Ogwarts"  
  
Susan nodded again. "Okay Hagrid, maybe I'll see you at Hogwarts some time?" Hagrid nodded. "Come an' visit me in my cabin, Bye Susan."  
  
Susan woke up early the next day. She was filled with excitment. She was starting her first year of being a witch! Tom picked her up and told her that she would be heading to Hogwarts with the Flinch-Fletchly family. Susan packed her things and picked Luna up.  
  
Justin Flinch-Fletchly was waiting for her in the hallway. "Hello" he said. Susan detected a slight hint of an irish accent but she couldn't be sure. "Hello, I'm Susan, but you can call me Suze, this is my cat Luna and you must be ummmm Flinch-Fletchly?"  
  
Justin smiled. "I'm Justin and you'll be coming with us to platform 9 and 3 quaters."  
  
Susan smiled and nodded okay. She observed the boy she was following.  
  
He was small and thin. His clothes were far to big. His blond-brown hair was curly and his eyes were small and squidgy. He had buck teeth and a button nose.  
  
"So Suze are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" Susan nodded eagerly.  
  
"Oh yes, I was ever so excited when I recieved an owl. How about you?"  
  
"Oh I was excited but I've been kind of expecting it for most my life seeing my family are wizards."  
  
Susan looked dejected. "Oh" then a thought came to her head.Now all she had to remember who the name was. "Um Justin.....Hagrid doesn't pick up all the students that have to go to hogwarts does he?" Justin smiled mysteriously. "Only the special ones why?"  
  
Susan replied with a question. "Who's Harry Potter then?" Justin's mouth opened wide.  
  
"You don't know? Blimey didn't Hagrid tell ya anything?" Susan shook her head. Justin sighed and looked at his muggle watch.  
  
"Come on I'll tell ya on the train"  
  
  
  
Susan's first thought when she saw the platform was 'Magic, that was real magic!'.  
  
Her thoughts were scattered after that. With Justin by her side she boarded the train.  
  
Together they found a cabin and sat next to some other first year students.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you" Susan looked at the girl. She had frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. Justin smiled. "I'm Justin Flinch- flecthly and this is my friend Susan Bones, its nice to meet you too" Hermione smiled politley. Suddenly the mousy haired boy with freckles jumped up. "I've lost Trevor!!" Susan looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Its his toad" Hermione told her. She then turned to Neville. "Its okay Neville, I'll help you find your toad." Neville nodded glumly and walked from the cabin. Hermione seemed to look at Susan and Justin then added. "Goodbye,perhaps I'll see you later" With that she left.  
  
Justin smiled. "They were nice, not half as mean as I expected the people at hogwarts to be."  
  
Susan just nodded quite overwelmed. "Are you going to tell me about Harry Potter?"  
  
Justin nodded. "A long trip to Hogwarts needs a longs story, you know long journey with a long story." Susan smiled and made herself comfortable, while Justin started Harry Potter's tale.  
  
As the train pulled up at Hogsmede station Susan gasped.  
  
She could see Hogwarts is the distance shimmering brightly in the starlight.  
  
Justin looked at her amazment.  
  
"Its pretty eh?" he asked. Susan nodded dumbfounded by the beauty of Hogwarts.  
  
Justin chuckled. "Woah! Check out that guy" Susan turned and smiled. Infrount of the group of first years was Hagrid. He was dressed in his trademark moleskin coat with big leather boots that hardly encased his large form.  
  
He greeted the boy in front of him and addressed him as Harry.  
  
Susan was stunned. That was Harry Potter? He didn't look so great. Infact she greatly preffered the tall redhead standing next to him.  
  
Susan turned to Justin. "Who's the redhead next to Harry Potter?"  
  
Justin shrugged and a familar voice answered. "Thats Ronald Weasley, I met him when I was searching for Neville's toad." Susan turned to face Hermione. "Hi Hermione" Hermione straitened her robes. "Lets get going shall we? Its 4 to a boat accourding to the giant-som fellow" Susan smiled. "We shall go together eh? Hermione, Justin,Susan and Neville?"  
  
Neville nodded shyly. "Thats a good idea Susan, we've already met so we'll be less awkward  
  
with each other" He then promptly turned red as he noticed a girl with blond pigtails fluttering her eyelashes at him. Justin laughed heartily which supprised Hermione and Susan. Who thought that such a rich laugh could come from such a small body?  
  
"That's just Hannah, Neville, Hannah Abbott is the biggest flirt I know. If she falls for someone she's loyal to a fault but if she doesn't love anyone at the moment beware you could be a potential victim of Hannah fever. We've gone out twice since I've known her."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in proper English fashion.  
  
"Lets get on the boats already the giant fellow is already across the lake!" The others looked bashful and jumped into the boat. Susan picked up a latern and started smiling.  
  
She was about to start a new chapter of her life and become a real witch!"  
  
Susan looked at the great hall. Dozens of candles floated into the bewitched sky. 


End file.
